Coma
by R0UR0U
Summary: Quant vous arrivez enfin a vos fin, votre but final mais qu'en une fraction de seconde tout bascule... Fiction indirectement sur Tokio Hotel.


**Chapter ['1**

Je cours, je cours de plus en plus vite, il va me rattraper... Merde il est là, cours Cassidy, cours plus vite ! Merde mais c'est que je me parle maintenant, c'est grave quand même ! Il est là, il commence à me rattraper, non ! Les gens cris, hurlent, ils me regardent tous, ils ne peuvent rien faire, je ne peux que courir, me débrouiller toute seule. Il ne me reste que quelques mètres avant de parvenir à mes fins, ses mètres me paraissent énormes ! Plus que quelques mettre et je suis garantie que tout est finis, que j'y suis arrivé, que je peux enfin m'arrêter...

Je la vois, qui ? La fin, je la sent proche, très proche, un soulagement se fait ressentir en moi, je suis enfin libéré, je suis a bout de forces, je n'en peux plus, mais c'est finis...

Homme: Applaudissez bien fort Cassidy, qui a finis première de la course mixte 15-17ans. Elle monte sur la plus haute marche du podium, applaudissez bien fort S'il vous plait...

J'ai du mal à monter les marches, je n'ai plus de forces dans les jambes, je n'en peux plus. Je monte, du monde m'applaudit, je suis heureuse, depuis le temps que je voulais la gagner cette course...

L'après-midi est finis mais je dois encore rentrer en scooter, j'ai les mains qui tremble, je tiens a peine sur mes jambes mais je dois rentrer... Je mets mon sac avec mes affaires sur mon dos, je mets le contact et démarre. Il me faut 20 minutes pour rentrer du stade.

Mais j'y pense je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Cassidy, je suis une jeunes Française d'origine Allemande, mes parents ont aménagé en France lorsque j'avais 9ans, ce qui veut dire que je suis parfaitement bilingue, j'ai 15ans et je vis dans un petit village du Sud de la France. Je me rappelle très bien où je vivais en Allemagne, c'était un petit village aussi, c'était Loistche... Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, je me rappelle de deux de mes seul amis, ils étaient frères. On nous appelait souvent les trois mousquetaires, j'étais le mousquetaire n°3 moi. Cela fait 6ans que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle d'eux, depuis que j'ai aménagé en France...

Je suis plutôt d'un genre réservé, je suis timide, je parle peu, je ne parle que quand je me sens en confiance, quand je connais les gens. La course me permet de m'évader, de me défouler. La musique aussi, c'est ma passion, je ne peux pas vivre sans musique, c'est inconcevable. Je joue de la guitare depuis maintenant trois ans, je n'ai pas de groupe, mes amis ne joue pas d'un instrument particulier, et n'aime pas forcément le même style de musique que moi. Le rock. Mon groupe préféré est Fall Out Boy, je viens aussi de connaitre un petit groupe Allemand qui marche bien, c'est les Killerpilze. J'aime bien leur music et je comprend bien leur texte grâce a ma langue maternelle. Je parle aussi bien l'anglais, je l'apprends depuis la 6eme, mais je ne suis bonne au point d'être trilingue.

J'ai aussi un copain depuis 7mois maintenant, c'est Marlon. Je l'aime, il m'aime... Je suis heureuse avec lui.

Je suis toujours sur mon scooter, j'arrive au feu, il est vert, ce vert me donne mal à la tête, le soleil aussi. Je m'engage, je commence à traverser le croisement, j'entends un énorme coup de klaxon, je n'ai même pas le temps de tourner la tête que je suis emplafonnée de pleins fouet par un camion de livraison... Tous se passe très vite, je ne vois plus rien, il y a du sang autour de moi, beaucoup de sang, des cartons, un camion, mon scooter et loin derrière moi, j'ai mal partout, les gens sont affolé... Je regarde le ciel, je vois de plus en plus flous, mes yeux se ferment jusqu'en ne plus voir la lumière du jour. Quelques minutes plus tard j'entends les pompiers, ils me parlent, ils me disent de répondre, je réponds mais ils ne m'entendent pas, j'ai l'impression de hurler pourtant, mais mes lèvres ne bouge plus. Ils me font une piqure, je pars, je pars dans un profond sommeil que eux appel "Coma", pour combien de temps ? Peut-être pour toujours ? Mais çà, dieu seul le sait...


End file.
